


Change My Needs

by Dahlia_Moon



Series: 31 Days (February Edition) [16]
Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus' three loves. Or - alternatively - why everything always comes back to Shawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change My Needs

**Author's Note:**

> _February 19: Life is the fire that burns and the sun that gives light_  
>  Title shamelessly stolen from the Scars on 45 song of the same name (also this came close to being a Gus orgy because I love him and in my fics everyone can love him too). Also, also Shawn is a very big presence here, even though technically he doesn't appear in the fic (a fic version of "covers/trailers always lie" trope). Also, also, also mildly angsty.

[one]

Shawn was the one constant. Everything in the world often changed; he found new friends and lost old ones (Tony and Joon and Dittle were pre-Shawn and often reminded Gus of the frailty of friendships); he went on to new and better things; he changed and grew and sometimes his friends would change and grow with him and other times they said their goodbyes and went on their way. But Shawn, no matter where he went or what he did, would always be his best friend. And nothing could change that. Gus knew that to be the other constant.

It was just sometimes hard to remember that, however, when Shawn came to him drunk, throwing clothes all over his room, naked and plastering himself to Gus' back, his hand inside Gus' boxers, stroking and nuzzling his neck.

And of course the traitor that his penis was, he would get hard and Shawn would know just when to bite him when he was coming so he unashamedly ejaculated all over his boxers and the sheets.

Come morning though, the sheets would be clean and Shawn would not remember anything.

[two]

Mira was also pre-Shawn in the way that Tony, Joon, and Dittle were. He could look back fondly on those times, and say with certainty that college-age Gus loved her even if he felt like he had the world's biggest hangover the next day. Mira was wild, and a free-spirit, something completely different from Gus. But that was okay. Because you were meant to experiment and try new things in college, and Mira filled out Gus's quota for that more than enough.

It was why he didn't begrudge her getting married now. The past belonged in the past.

Gus could also say that Shawn belonged in the past too. But, like with anything, Shawn did not conform just because someone wanted him too.

[three]

Juliet was peach-flavored shampoo and black skirts and tight ponytails; all business when they were working on a case, but loose and fun when they were off-duty. Gus fell for her, for her beauty and competency and geek-ness that spoke to him on a deep level.

She was so beautiful to him, inside and out. And when he touched her, on the hand or the elbow, an innocent touch, sparks would course through him.

And when she was underneath him, sweaty and naked, looking up at him with eyes dark with passion, her arousal hit him very clearly. And he'd need only to look at her uncombed hair spread on his pillows, and her hands stroking her naked breasts, and Gus would come inside her.

Shawn would, of course, be an unspoken presence between them. The elephant in the room, sort to speak. The guy they both kinda, sorta maybe loved, but the one who couldn't commit to either of them, so they committed to each other and learned the slopes and angles and lines of each other and went to sleep with each other and it was good.

(Good but with something missing.)


End file.
